


Santa's Little Stalker

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Danny Johnson/ Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: A Christmas Special to Cups of Sugar!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Santa's Little Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This is a Christmas special/ova to my series Cups of Sugar. It isn't substantial to the main story and can be read alone, though I would read Cups of Sugar for context. Be safe everyone and enjoy!

“Roger! Do you have the cinnamon breads all wrapped up? I need to make sure we have all five before the customers gets here!”

“I’m on it, ma’am!”

You wiped the sweat off your brow with the back of your hand as you hurried to finish frosting your third christmas cake. Orders had been piling up for weeks now and you were struggling to keep up with everything. 

“Okay, so everything is wrapped and the last batch of cupcakes have just come out of the oven,” said Roger. “We still need to put the two loaves of cardamom bread in and make the icing for them.”

“Perfect, everything is going according to plan,” you said. “Thanks for your help, Roger. Could you keep an eye out on the front now? We’re opening in five and I can already see our regulars lining up.”

“You got it!”

You took another deep breath as you set the icing bag down and took another huge gulp of your coffee. You had woken up extra early to decorate everything and despite getting a good night’s sleep, you still felt extremely tired. 

The bell to the door rang out as you heard the rush of customers’ footsteps come in. You walked out to the front and greeted them with a ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘Happy Holidays’ as you helped Roger serve them. You had told Roger the day before that although you would be open on Christmas, you were going to close the shop earlier than usual. Normally, you would be closed but with so many pre-orders, you couldn’t possibly finish everything on Christmas Eve.

Thankfully, Roger didn’t mind helping at all and you were grateful for his help, despite his usual clumsiness. You scolded yourself for not hiring at least another person but you didn’t think that you would be this busy, especially for someone who had just opened only a few months ago.

The day went on smoother then you expected and the tip jar you had put out was almost to the brim. As the last customer took their order of snowball cookies, you wished them a happy holiday as you closed the door behind them.

“Thank god that’s over,” you sighed. You quickly shut the blinds on the windows as Roger began to sweep the floors and clean the counters. “Once you’re done with that, meet me in the back. I need to have a talk with you.”

“Is this because I dropped that carton of eggs this morning?” he asked nervously. “Because I swear, they came out of nowhere!”

“No, it’s not about that,” you chuckled. “Just finish up as fast as you can.”

You took the drawer out from the register and headed to the back room of the shop to count your earnings as usual. Taking out the costs of ingredients, utilities and Roger’s pay, the shop had made enough for you to treat yourself and Roger.

“Alright, everything’s cleaned,” said Roger. “What did you want to talk to me about? Am I in trouble?”

“No, no you’re fine,” you said as you grabbed a red envelope. “Here, a bonus for all your hard work.”

Roger did a double take as he took the envelope and let out a gasp as he opened it.

“Ma’am, there is no way I can take this much! This is more than what I make in a week!” he exclaimed.

“You deserve it Roger, please take it,” you insisted. “With giving me rides home, working on Christmas day and overall putting up with me, I’d say you deserve it.”

Roger let out a wide smile as he pocketed the money inside his jacket and gave you a big hug. You were caught off guard but returned the favor as you hugged him back.

“This is great, thank you so much!” said Roger. “You’re the best boss I’ve ever had, really!”

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” you laughed. “Now get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to give you a ride home?” 

“I’ll be alright, I’m getting a ride from Jed,” you said.

“Oh yeah, your sorta-kinda boyfriend,” teased Roger. “Have fun! Merry Christmas!”

You waved goodbye as Roger exited through the back door, closing it shut behind him. Putting away all the money in the safe, you cleaned up the rest of the back kitchen when you heard someone knocking at the front door.

You walked out to the front and peeked through the blinds to see Jed waiting patiently as the snow fell behind him. You quickly opened the door and smiled as you let him in.

“Thanks so much for the ride, I really appreciate it,” you said. 

“Couldn’t let you walk home in the snow, especially on Christmas,” smiled Jed. “I have something for you by the way.”

He pulled out a gift bag from behind him and you bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling too big.

“Funny you say that, because I got something for you too,” you giggled. “Wait here.”

You hurried to the back room and grabbed the gift you had gotten for him. As you walked to the front, you saw Jed eyeing the rows of leftover desserts in the display case and you could tell he was searching for one of his favorites.

“I already prepped some cinnamon apple strudels in a to-go box for you,” you said. “Thought it would be a nice little side gift.”

“You know me too well,” he chuckled. “Hope you like it.”

The two of you exchanged gifts and as you pushed the tissue paper aside, you let out a squeal as you pulled out an emerald green sweater.

“Oh my god, this is exactly what I wanted!” you said. “I was looking at this the other week when I went shopping...how did you know?”

“A little birdie at your store told me,” winked Jed. “He actually dropped several hints to the point where I couldn’t ignore him.”

“Roger,” you said with a roll of your eyes. “He’s a real sweetheart but can be so insistent. Now open yours!”

Jed pulled away the wrapping paper and blinked at the brown, leather-bound journal with his initials inscribed on the front with a gold and navy blue felt pen attached to the side of it.

“Wow, this is, uh, amazing,” said Jed. “You put a lot of effort into this.”

“I noticed you chew your pens all the way through when you’re writing,” you said. “Thought I’d get you something that could last longer.”

“How very observant of you,” said Jed. “Thank you.”

He pulled you into a hug and you couldn’t help but sigh as you took in a deep breath of his cologne. It smelled of fresh pine needles and you wanted nothing more than to go past your friendship and kiss him on the spot.

“So, ready to go home?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” you said as you cleared your throat. 

The ride home was filled with small talk of the weather and commentary on the houses decorated with colorful lights. Jed walked you up to your floor and just before he left for his room, he gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas,” he said. “Maybe we can celebrate the new year together. If my boss doesn’t chain me to my desk that is.”

“Sounds like fun. Just let me know, I’ll be...here,” you finished lamely.

As you closed the door behind you, your smile dropped, hoping that this would’ve been the day you and Jed would be more intimate with each other. Although he already established that the two of you should remain friends, you wished that this time of year would make him change his mind.

“Can’t blame him though,” you muttered bitterly. “Not when _he’s_ still around.”

You took a shower and changed into your most comfortable pajamas along with the sweater Jed gave you. You walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, sighing at another box of leftover take-out. Running your own business had its sacrifices and you missed the classic dinner that you had with your family back home.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating leftover treats from the shop, drinking cheap wine and watching old Christmas films. As the sky turned to night, you felt your eyes start to droop when you heard the sound of your bedroom window being opened.

You waited for him to appear in your living room but his footsteps seemed to stop at the door to the hallway. Knowing him, he wanted you to seek him out but you were far too buzzed and tired to give him the satisfaction.

“You can come out now,” you called. “I’m not leaving this couch.”

The sound of your bedroom door slowly opening sent a chill down your spine but you remained seated as Ghostface slowly walked into your living room with a knife in one hand and a bag in the other.

“You know, it’s very rude not to greet house guests,” said Ghostface. “Especially when they come bearing gifts.”

He lifted the bag and set it on the kitchen counter. He stalked over to you as you tried to refrain your body from shaking. The knife he held sparkled against the lights you had strung up on your walls and you wondered if he was going to actually kill you this time.

“Well? Are you going to open it or just sit there?” he asked. Before you could respond, he yanked you up by the shoulder and pushed you toward the counter. “Open it.”

“It better not be a decapitated head or something,” you muttered. Ghostface let out a laugh as he walked up next to you, so close that you could practically feel his breath through the mask.

“It’s not, though that isn’t a bad idea,” he mused. “Maybe next year.” His choice of words gave you the confirmation that he wasn’t going to kill you just yet, at least not tonight anyways.

You slowly undid the red ribbon from the bag and reached inside. Whatever it was, it was soft to the touch and you let out a sigh of relief as you pulled out a small, wrapped fruit cake.

“Wow, um, thank you,” you said. “I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Eat it.”

“W-What?”

“I said, eat it,” said Ghostface. He tore the seran wrap off and cut a slice with his knife and pressed it to your lips. His knife was still at his side and the fear of it plunging into your body made you open your mouth.

You were surprised at how well it tasted, how the flavors all meshed together and that it wasn’t too sweet. The pineapple chunks weren’t too juicy and the combination of nuts wasn’t too crunchy.

“This is really good,” you said with your mouth full. “Didn’t know you could bake.”

“I have other hobbies I like to indulge in.”

The thought of Ghostface wearing a chef’s hat, apron and cooking mitts made you laugh out loud as you swallowed the rest. Ghostface cocked his head at you as he cut you another slice.

“Eat another,” he said.

“I’ll eat it later-”

“No, now.” You frowned but opened your mouth again as he placed it inside, this time more gently.

“It’s very nutty,” you commented. “Maybe less next time.”

“Funny you say that,” he snickered. “I thought I’d add extra just for you.”

You gave him a confused look and it slowly dawned onto you what he really meant. You choked on the cake and went to spit it out in the sink but Ghostface grabbed your arm roughly and held his knife to your throat.

“Nuh uh. Be a good girl and finish your food.”

It took everything in you to swallow and you were thankful you couldn’t taste the extra ingredient he had put in. He offered the last slice up to your mouth and when you took it in, his fingers lingered near your lips.

“I hate having sticky fingers. Be a dear, will you?” he asked.

You felt your face flush as you finished the rest of your cake and sucked his gloved hands, making him groan at the sloppy sounds that escaped your lips.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas, Sweets.”

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a pop and disappeared into your room. For a second, you thought he was going to stick around but the sound of his boots hitting the fire escape told you differently. 

Your first thought was to go to the bathroom and immediately throw up what he had served you. However, despite his teasing, he didn’t exactly say what he put in it and it could be all a ploy just to mess with you.

Shoving those thoughts in the back of your mind, you walked into your room and crashed onto the bed. The snowfall glimmered against the lights outside as you fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed another Christmas Special! I would really appreciate if you could support and follow me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx or donate at https://ko-fi.com/sleepydaydreamz


End file.
